Entwined
by Yuri-hime
Summary: One is elegant and calm, one is mischievous and wild. Life and love in and out of the bedsheets between Shizuru and Nao. Part 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mai Hime. They belong to Sunrise~

**AN:** I wrote this whole story out and the computer crashed and took the whole thing with it. I tried to re-write it to what I had before, but we all know how hard it is to re-capture something you originally did ^^;

I hope I've managed to re-create the same emotion of this fic I'd originally wanted =3

* * *

A gentle brush of fingers down the side of a flushed face.

Lips that tenderly take those trailing fingers and suckle lightly on them.

A low moan...a hiss of breath as fingers trail languidly down a bare back.

A hot puff of air as climax is achieved. A groan and slight scream of pleasure as both heaving bodies tumble over the edge of pleasure.

Silence now...just the soft, deep breathing of mutual pleasure achieved.

Shizuru lightly smooths away a stray lock of dampened hair, lightly pressing a kiss to her partner's forehead.

A soft hum of pleasure and arms come up and lightly entwine around Shizuru's neck, and gently pulls the honey-haired girl down until lips gently mesh together.

"Do you love me?" the question asked, timidly, not sure of the answer that will be returned.

A gentle stroke down the side of her face. Another tender, adoring kiss placed upon her lips.

"Yes, my dear one. Do you...love me?" the question returned.

"Yes...with all my heart and soul," Nao breathed out, as she buried her face against Shizuru's neck, and lightly licked at the soft sweet skin there.

Shizuru hissed softly in pleasure and pressed herself tightly against Nao's body, entwining their legs in the satin-softness of the bed sheets.

"Now and forever?" the question hesitantly asked.

Nao looked up through the twilight darkness of their room into deep burgundy eyes, and tenderly cupped a smooth cheek in her palm.

"For now and always, my love."

A beautiful open smile spread across Shizuru's face, and she leaned down to express her joy by lovingly nibbling and licking at her lover's lips.

Nao gasped softly and hummed in deep pleasure as she entwined their fingers together, and moved so that she was now looking down at the breathtaking woman below her. Nao then leaned down, lightly nipped at Shizuru's neck and lightly trailed her lips up to softly suckle on her ear, causing Shizuru to gasp and shiver against her. Nao then proceeded to show the woman in her arms how much she loved and adored her for the rest of the night, and well into the early dawn-lit hours.

_**

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

**_

**AN:** Hope you all enjoyed this ^^

I've been re-reading some truly wonderful Mai Hime fics lately, and a couple of them had really nice Shiz/Nao scenes. So I decided to give this rarely-written about couple some love ^^

Please let me know what you all thought of this fic =3


	2. Chapter 2

"Nao, dear," Shizuru called out in a sickeningly-sweet, sing-song voice in the direction of the apartment's kitchen.

A sound of exasperation could be heard from the kitchen, and a slightly-irritated voice answered back.

"Yes, _darling_?" the tone was fairly dripping with sarcasm.

Shizuru allowed an amused smile to curl up the corners of her lips.

"_Sweetheart_, would you mind bringing me that little jar of honey I usually keep in the cupboard above the stove. I'd like to sweeten my tea with the honey," Shizuru called out, as she flipped idly through a magazine she was reading at the living room table.

The sound of grumbling could be heard from the kitchen, and Shizuru felt her small smile grow.

The slender attractive form of Nao finally emerged from the kitchen, one hand ladled with a plate stacked high with maple syrup-covered pancakes, and the other precariously balancing a glass jar of sweet delectable honey. Nao somehow managed to get everything to the table in one piece, and she heaved a huge sigh of relief once she was able to put everything safely down on the table.

Shizuru smiled sweetly up at her lover, and carefully folded the magazine before she put it down on the empty chair next to her.

"Thank you_, darling_. I really appreciate you bringing this for me," Shizuru said in a voice that rang with amusement. She knew how much Nao disliked using cute pet names, and she couldn't help teasing the redhead a bit with them every now and then.

Shizuru then reached forward and took up the jar of honey, delicately took off the top, and dipped a small spoon she had into the jar's thick sweet contents.

Nao surreptitiously watched Shizuru out of the corner of her eye, feeling a small surge of admiration for how elegant Shizuru made anything she did look.

Shizuru finished scooping out a few dollops of honey, and lightly stirred them into the warm cup of tea she had before her on the table.

Nao lightly shook herself to bring her own attention back to the large meal before her. But before she could pick up the fork that awaited her on the table to dig into her breakfast, she felt a sudden..._brush_ against her bare leg. Nao almost dropped her fork, and she quickly turned flashing-green eyes to the only suspect of the brief brush in the room.

Shizuru continued to lightly stir her tea, looking for all the world like the picture of innocence. But Nao knew better and she narrowed her eyes towards her sneaky lover, getting not a single reaction as Shizuru just continued to merrily stir away. And to add to Nao's annoyance with the chestnut-haired woman, Shizuru began to hum a jaunty little tune as she raised her cup of tea to her lips and took a delicate sip.

Nao allowed a small scowl to slip across her lips, before she reached down to pick up her fork to try again to eat. But just as she was about to cut a small piece of pancake away, she felt that soft brush against her leg again.

Nao wasn't about to let Shizuru get away with her little footsie teasing game this time though, and she quickly dropped her fork, dived under the table, and pounced on Shizuru's bare foot.

Shizuru emitted the most adorable squeak Nao had ever heard, as she crawled underneath the table until her cardinal-coloured head poked up from beneath the tabletop, and right above Shizuru's lap.

Shizuru let out a soft amused laugh, and playfully ran her fingers through Nao's silky russet hair. Nao just grinned widely up at Shizuru, before she leaned forward and lightly began nibbling open the buttons holding Shizuru's top closed.

Shizuru felt small breath of air leave her lungs as her cheeks pinked, and her crimson-coloured eyes diluted with desire.

"Nao..." Shizuru whispered softly, as she raised her hand to gently cup Nao's face in her palm.

Nao peeked a verdant-green eye up at her lover, and allowed a smirk to pull up the corners of her lips.

"Paybacks a bitch, _baby_," and with that said Nao dived back down, nuzzled her face passed Shizuru's now open top, hummed in approval at Shizuru's bra-less chest, and slipped her lips around an already erect nipple.

Shizuru let out a loud gasp, and slipped her fingers into the silken strands at the back of Nao's head, pressing her lover's face further against her chest.

"It most certainly is," Shizuru moaned softly.

"But it feels oh so good."

* * *

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**AN:** Plot bunnies once again grabbed me suddenly and out of nowhere, and would not allow me to rest until I had satisfied their insatiable thirst for fic. Hope you all enjoyed this little taste~ I think that these will be a small series of loosely-connected ficlets. Depending on when and if the mood strikes me to write more and if the response to them is positive, which it has been so far *bows humbly* Thank you all who have read and those who have taken the time to review. It's very much appreciated =3


End file.
